


Tired, Cold and Hurt

by RENJUNBESTBOY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angsty?, Break Up Talk, Lmao I wrote this cuz I dropped my apple pie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad, Srry it's bad, There's a child too lmao, breaking up, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RENJUNBESTBOY/pseuds/RENJUNBESTBOY
Summary: He's tired and the longer he stays, the colder he feels.He can't take it anymore
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Tired, Cold and Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA LMAO IDK WHAT I WAS DOING BUT I'M SAD

Tired, he's so tired. Jaehyun is tired of being lied to, tired of waking up to another set of excuses. It's cold, he feels cold. There's no longer someone to hold him close, no longer a person who sits by his side to gaze at the stars, no longer there to love him. He sits quietly, hugging his knees to his chest. The once cramped queen-sized bed is cold now. Jaehyun sits and sighs. It hurts, so much. He wants to let go, but he can't. All he's known is the warmth of who used to sleep next to him. He doesn't know what went wrong. Rising from the freezing sheets, the soft fabric pooling around him. He stands, no longer wanting to sit. The balcony, it's cold, but he's used to the feeling. Jaehyun is tired, he's cold and it hurts.

He walks out onto the balcony, looking down at the city below. The sun has already set, and he knows that if he stays here any longer, he'll freeze to death.

Jaehyun gazes down at the roads beneath him, his body drifting closer to the edge. Not being able to hold his own weight, he leans into the cool railing, his forearms burning the longer he stays. The door to his apartment quietly squeaks open behind him, it's time.  
Footsteps near his position, his eyes flicker shut as he stares off into nothingness.

"Hyun? What are you doing outside?" A voice calls out quietly from behind, keys fumbled in the background.  
Jaehyun whirls around, finding himself staring up at a man in a trench coat.  
"Who are you?" he asks, stepping back nervously. "What do you want with me?

"Hyun, look I know I come home late, but don't act like you've forgotten me please?" Taeyong frowns, dropping his keys in the glass bowl at the door, a loud clunk resounding through the dark room. "Yong, I'm tired, so so tired." Jaehyun whispers, Taeyong quirks an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean, Hyun?" He asks, clearly confused the more he speaks. The brunette shakes his head, slowly turning his body to face Taeyong. "Can we stop?"  
"What?"  
"Can we just stop? Like-- like... just for today? I don't want to fight. I just want to forget. I want to forget all about it and have fun again."

"What do you mean, we've always had fun?" Jaehyun chuckles darkly, eyes trained on the carpet. "No Taeyong, only you've had fun." Jaehyun takes a step forward, his gaze now focused on Taeyong. "Taeyong, from the start of this relationship, we promised to stay together forever and that whatever happened to us, we'd always be there. Taeyong, it has never been like that Taeyong. Yes we've stayed together, but have you been there for me yet? No, you haven't." Jaehyun strides toward Taeyong to grip him tightly by his broad shoulders.  
"Just stay with me. Stay with me all the time, for the rest of our lives. Just love me, no matter what, no matter what I do. Please love me Taeyong.

"Yong, I want to be with you, but you aren't letting me in." Jaehyun gritted his teeth at Taeyong's blank expression. "What's stopping you?" Jaehyun's voice quivers ever so slightly, Taeyong still hasn't moved.  
"Nothing.

"THEN TELL ME WHY YOU HAVEN'T PUT ANY EFFORT INTO THIS RELATIONSHIP?" Jaehyun bellows, clearly angered by Taeyong's answer. "I HAVE BEEN THROUGH THICK AND THIN WITH YOU AND YET YOU STILL CHOOSE TO SPEND MORE TIME AT WORK THEN WITH ME?" The taller's broad frame shook, his hands now clenched tightly at his sides. Taeyong blinked, processing what his boyfriend was saying. The older opens his mouth to speak, but Jaehyun is at it again. "I can't do this anymore... I'm sick of being a fool for you," Jaehyun mutters. Taeyong's eyes widen as Jaehyun pushes past him, practically running to the front door. Taeyong yelps, managing to get a hold of the younger's wrist.  
"H-hyun... Please d-don't go..." Taeyong whispers, doe eyes wide with tears. "D-don't leave me, please..."  
"I have to..." he manages to choke out, pulling his wrist away.  
"THEN AT LEAST STAY FOR OUR SON!" Taeyong cries, begging for Jaehyun to stay.  
"I- I can't Taeyong, I'm sorry." Jaehyun finishes, ripping his wrist from Taeyong's grip to slam the front door behind himself.

"Jaehyun...?" Taeyong whispers in disbelief. He's gone, Jaehyun is long gone.  
Suddenly, a loud crash echoes through the apartment, followed by a yelp. "P-papa...?" a shaky voice calls out from across the floor.

Taeyong turns around to see his son, the little boy sniffling with his stuffed bear hugged close. "W-why'd daddy leave?" His son Taehyun asks and Taeyong drops on his knees with a loud thunk. "D-daddy went o-out for a bit s-sweetheart." Taeyong smiles, lying through his teeth, tears pouring down his grimacing face.  
"O-okay, papa!" His son squeaks, jumping from the floor to return to his own room, the door slamming behind him. Taeyong got up to sit down on the cold couch, warmth nowhere to be felt. He looks up from his lap, spotting a picture frame on the wall. It was Jaehyun, Taehyun and himself, smiling as they hugged after winning custody of Taehyun. Taeyong whimpers before breaking down into loud sobs. They racked his frail body as he sat and wept. It was cold, so cold. Taeyong felt cold and soon after their fight he became even colder. Jaehyun had returned the next day to collect his things as well as kissing a sleeping Taehyun goodbye. The two stared at each other, Jaehyun gripping a suitcase while Taeyong held himself, trying to keep it together.

"So, this is goodbye?" Taeyong whispers, voice raspy. His face is downcast with dried tear streaks and puffy eyes. Jaehyun nods, not wanting to speak because of his hoarse voice. Taeyong hesitates before asking, "can I at least get a goodbye kiss or something?" He asks, eyes still trained on the carpet. Jaehyun let's go of his suitcase to cup his sunken cheeks. Instead of answering, he gives a single peck on the lips before taking his suitcase and walking away from their lives, leaving them behind.


End file.
